Betrayal
by ADarkSide0125
Summary: Someone has been recruiting different beings in Ooo for a special reason. Join Finn and all of Ooo as they discover who this mastermind is, and if this will be someone never suspected. I do not own Adventure Time.
1. Finn's Death

He died. He died in Jake's arms.

"_Finn_?" He didn't stir.

"Finn!"

Jake held him in his bloody arms, crying and sobbing, realizing that a brother's death is always the worst experience you could ever take in your whole life. The Lich laughed, knowing the work is done, and he disappeared in black smoke. But Jake didn't care. He knew that if without Finn, he could never defeat the Lich. He remembered the torturous time he took at the Dungeon of the Crystal Eye, where he was laughed at, battered, shattered and barely survived. All because Finn is without his side. For sixteen years, Finn has grown into a majestic man. His baby fat disappeared and replaced by a lot of muscle. He still wears his hat, but bangs of sweet-smelling blonde hair fell out of it towards Finn's face. He added a belt to his normal attire, which contained a shiny diamond from his past adventures, and replaced his backpack with a portable magical green one, where he could fight a beast and still keep the bag in his pocket. But it's gone. Jake held him lovingly, remembering all the times they were together, and said, "I promise, Finn, I promise that you will never regret your life on earth. Glob will bless you and give you a blessing worthy of you. I promise," through chokes and hot tears dripping long his hairy, yellow face. He vanished, along with Finn, through a teleportation spell, another one of his dad's special adventures for him and Finn. He chanted an arcane of pure Gaelic consent, and disappeared with a wisp of white smoke. And it was surely known that this news will be sent far.

Jake came into the entrance of their home and stood there, reminiscing the times it was broken. Snorlock's sudden appearance, the monsters busting out of BMO, and the last time Flame Princess went for a date with Finn. _Flame Princess_. He was the one Jake always accused of being evil, but that changed when he knew Finn is now a teenager, and he knew what is right for him through his heart. And his heart pointed to Flame Princess's path of life, and their lives intertwined with happiness, fire and third-degree burns, until now. Jake sobbed at the thought, he knew that Flame Princess couldn't handle this much hurt, but it has to be done. He opened and found Princess Bubblegum collecting amounts of gold they got for their adventures. He recalled the time Princess Bubblegum was here, collecting taxes that she knew about Finn and Flame Princess's relationship. She dismissed the fact that she was jealous, but instead told Jake that the fiery flame elemental's elemental matrix couldn't handle much romance. It accounts to Jake that she never grew jealous of the two of them after all, and just dedicated a life of discovering science, questing for knowledge, and ruling their kingdom.

"Jake. I was just here for-"

Upon seeing Jake's body covered in gashes, cuts and blood, and seeing Finn lying and limp in his back, she knew Finn was deceased through her analytical brain. But her brilliant mind suddenly turned emotional as her inner thirteen-year old self cried upon his dead presence. She hugged Finn, saying, "Finn, why you'd have to die?" through crying and shedding of bubblegum tears. Jake thought this was a good time to tease the sweet princess, but he knew that Finn is truly deceased, and he knew the pain she was experiencing. The pain of having someone save her and always trail after her, giving her spaghetti and having a fun time without any awkward incidences between the two was truly something no one could ever equal, except for Jake's loss of a brother, which tore his heart in half. Princess Bubblegum asked Jake of his teleportation spell, which she knew because of a fright in her bedroom two months ago, to deliver her and Finn into his palace bedroom. In less than fifteen seconds, they were there. The spacious room was adorned with very magnificent designs. The walls were pink, but the roof was a crimson red. The bed in the center of his bedroom, bearing a soft mattress and having a brown headboard, pictures of past rulers; being candy corns, chocolates and cotton candies, which Jake admired and saw for the first time. He remembered the experiment Finn accidentally made, which caused Princess Bubblegum to apply a special toxin to all of the Candy People, so whoever would eat them from outside of the Candy Kingdom will be totally sorry they did. The whole breakthrough of science and improvement in the kingdom blossomed, just by an accidental spill of a chemical. Jake laughed inwardly at that predicament, when Princess Bubblegum snapped Jake out of his senses by sobbing over Finn's body. Suddenly, Jake had an idea. "Can we bring him back to life by science?" he said with a hopeful grin. It turned around, however, by a single no by the princess. "Humans are very delicate. They are from before the Mushroom War. No magic, no science and no other thing from Ooo can allow Finn to get his soul back, not even from Death itself." Jake frowned at that even more.

Princess Bubblegum said on the phone. "To all messengers, send everyone from Ooo into the Candy Kingdom." This earned groans from everyone, but when Princess Bubblegum said, "This is _nuts_," they knew it was for a death announcement. They had developed a system of talking, just in case war may start. Jake said, "Why do you still have to tell them? I don't want to hear a lot of crying!" But Princess Bubblegum silenced him. "We must t-tell them, or e-else they will know F-F-Finn's not d-d-dead," she replied, with a stutter, but with a finality in her voice.

"Finn's dead!" she said to everyone in the Candy Kingdom, fighting the urge to let a tear fall onto her face. Everyone whispered. They knew it was all impossible for Finn to die. He was the greatest hero in all of Ooo. This was what Princess Bubblegum has expected to happen. They put so much trust, that if they knew he was dead, they would flip out very badly. "Jake, bring the casket."

Jake brought the casket. It was very magnificent, to symbolize how Finn's code of honor represented the fate of Ooo. It was decorated with blue flowers, which is his favorite color, and has a line that reads, "This hero, deceased, has shown great bravery, majesty, and faith and trust to all," on the side of its very detailed carving. The coffin was pure white, with little tints of blue on the bottom. Some people took a peek at it, and they ended up crying and shedding tears and pulling out handkerchiefs. More and more people peered, and ended up breaking down and sobbing, too.

Marceline just flew away, not wishing to let her peers think that she was crying and actually shedding tears on a mortal. She knew this was coming. She was an immortal and she knew that Finn will die first. But seeing him die so early, and adding the fact that he lay there, bloody and gashed, pushed Marceline's sense of integrity and dignity died down and started sobbing on a tree. The flowers slowly withering from the tree, she couldn't resist the fact that Finn is not by his side. Her best bro, helping him when he needed the most. But after she calmed down herself, she looked at the sky. The solemn sun was setting, so she took off her hat, gloves and other sun blockers. She looked at how the sun set. A human's death is like a piece of salt during the Mushroom War, but a human dead in Ooo, brought tears down everyone's eyes. Marceline then flew back onto her cave, no wonder pulling out an axe bass and making a song about a good bro.

Ice King stood before Finn's corpse, shedding a tear from his eye. Even though they were

enemies, he knew that they were still friends and he also knew that Finn was the last human in Ooo. So they just played their battles, pretending them and always making Ice King lose. Sometimes, the fight got a bit personal, but still no one is severed. He trusted him, because after four years of pure agony for him, he finally understood that princesses are not meant to be stolen, and if he asked nicely, he can actually have a wife for himself without Finn and Jake giving him a kick in the butt and he thanked Finn for having mercy on his poor soul for four years, that he vowed to never capture pretty princesses again. His beard shifted an inch, and his temperature is dropping, because after he vowed to never steal princesses again, he was becoming more like his old human self: Simon Petrikrov, and the princesses are actually growing suspicious but happy to see the Ice King like that. It is all because of Finn's mercy to his enemies.

Lumpy Space Princess looked into Finn's lifeless form, and started texting with teary eyes on how Finn died, probably to Melissa. She was muttering things like, "Why, Glob, why?" and "Finn, why'd you have to die!" on her tear-stained cell phone. She knew that Finn was hot, as she would say it, but aside from becoming hotter, he became less oblivious of Lumpy Space Princess's feelings over him. But as a hero, he needs to satisfy LSP's "problems". He went out with her for some pizza, spaghetti and watched movies for the last two years. She loved those times. She thought Finn was now super-attracted to his lumps. But now it's gone, but LSP's slight love for Finn didn't go on for granted to her heart.

Billy stood there, giving him a salute. He knew that a hero's life was like this, but he actually became sad over his death. The human boy who changed his perspective and filled the gaping void in his heart has surely earned him the respect he needs from the legendary hero. He took out his badge, hidden under his beard, and laid it onto Finn's grave. The badge, etched with the words, "The Greatest Hero" and had little gems on the side, laid peacefully, as if the one resting underneath deserved the title. In a way, he did. He would have stayed on that disgusting cave, and live on meditation and dullness. But now, he now uses Nothung, his sword, actively and attacks monsters, with his Old Lady at his shoulder always, sometimes meeting paths with Finn to defeat a demon heart monster. "He really understands how to be a hero in his heart," he said, with a tone of respect for the renown, "The Greatest Hero".

But Flame Princess's reaction was the worst. It burned down half the palace. With burning candy's aroma everywhere, as Princess Bubblegum had expected, she had Jake control the flame elemental and put her out of her of Finn's limp and bloody corpse. He brought her into her home, in the Marauder's old habitat, and let her sob at her heart's content. Jake said, "It's gonna be alright." "How could you mention to say it's all right? I gave a piece of my life to him, I made him burn just to hug, and I gave my whole dignity and trust, and lowered my defenses for him, not to mention all of Ooo's gonna be affected, huh?" she said while crying and sending fire all over the night. Jake knew the pain the delicate heart of the fire princess and her ability to make her emotions drill a hole to the center of the Earth and destroy all life, risks burning his arms to calm her down. He said, "It's the first time for me too. And I'm sure Finn will never forget you in Glob World." "Really?" Flame Princess said, making herself calm down her flames a bit. Jake said, with a sigh of relief and appreciation for the girl in flames, "Yes."

BMO watched as his emotionless face captured the whole thing. He knew of the pain they were experiencing, considering he always saw his owners die during a nuclear spill during the Mushroom War through an 8-bit memory. He also knew all emotions and knew how to feel them, causing him to be a special game module for Finn and Jake, because he can relate to the emotions they feel at each other, to someone else, or to themselves. He was scooped up by Jake, going to the direction of their house, saying, "What time is it?" reminiscing of the times they always used that phrase. "Eleven forty-eight," BMO said with an emotionless face. Jake replied with a happy grin, "That's right. We should go home."

Jake brought BMO and Neptr upstairs to his bedroom. BMO and Neptr were two robots, Jake could never forget, with BMO being the most useful thing in a house, game console, alarm, camera, cell phone charger, noodle cooker, videophone, video camera, projector user. Neptr is never lost in Jake's head, since the first time he saw him was with his face full of pies; but he is a good friend, and he even built fireproof suits from trash. How lumping good was that? He laid the two robots on Finn's bed, letting them feel the warm animal furs resting underneath. But he held Finn's sleeping bag, and hugged it and brought it to his bed, feeling his warmth once again. While at bed, Jake had many thoughts burrowing across his cranium. "How will I cope with all of this?" But he knew Lady was still with him, even though she was far away for an unknown reason, and he already started to adjust into Finn's loss, little by little. He soon drifted off for a good sleep, for a time when he can relax at peace without remembering the bad things that happened today. But this was just the beginning.

As he was dreaming, he saw Finn trying to snap him out of his dreams. Dream Jake saw this and hugged Finn, tears of joy streaming out but Finn was intangible. Yet he held Jake and said, "Listen to me!" Jake listened properly, happy tears flooding across his eyes. "You must battle Death in a musical battle," Finn said with an expressionless face. Jake looked a bit offended, "I thought Princess Bubblegum said that we can't?" "Of course, she doesn't want you getting hurt, lunatic! Now get my soul or else the time limit will go BOOM!" he said, making a fake bomb exploding that spilled intangible saliva everywhere. Jake looked clearly disgusted. Then someone in the back said, "Time's up. Go back to Glob World." With that Jake woke up.

It was a blossomed morning, the type of sunrise that always lightens up and reminds everybody in Ooo for a great and happy day of their lives. But now solemn and sad cries were heard all around. Jake went to the Candy Kingdom and called Peppermint Butler's consent. The peppermint little man, always with a cheery voice even in times of great hardship, heard the mellow voice and bade him to follow him. They walked onto his room, situated in the second floor of the Candy Palace. On the way, Jake saw portions of the Candy Palace he has never seen before.

Firstly, the room of the Candy Queen and King were down, and Jake saw a good glimpse of the magnificent quarters, with a little portion of what is to be a little bunk bed, blossomed with the finest candy taffy, dyed with red and purple colors, with the wall painted a melted-blueberry cream milk, and the floor adorned with beautiful symmetrical and colorful rangoli designs made from cotton candy.

Secondly, they came upon the beautiful cookery and kitchens of the Candy Palace. They were filled with the aromatic smell of cakes, turkey and other sweet foods needed to replenish the citizens' candy.

Lastly, the parlor and libraries are unsurprisingly put into tomes and thousands of bookshelves, obviously read and understood by Princess Bubblegum. They were full of webs, lizards and spiders. Jake thought for a while "Princess Bubblegum's made herself an animal shelter," before chuckling at his joke inwardly.

The corridors going to Peppermint's room were placed with magnificent pictures of Princess Bubblegum: waving at the camera, riding Lady Rainicorn and holding an unknown girl.

One included her with her mother, Cotton Candy Queen, happily staring into the camera. Another one was Lady Rainicorn again with Princess Bubblegum in her teenage years. Suddenly, Jake's mind drifted off to Lady. He hasn't seen her lately. Princess Bubblegum usually says she's off with her parents in the Crystal Dimension, and she was seen once in a while in every royal celebration, but not on casual events. Jake usually tries to contact Lady, and it usually worked. They talked for hours, and when Jake would ask her where she is, when will she come back, or who are with you, she shuts off the system quickly and never receives a call unless prompted. Jake grew sad about this. Did Lady think her and Jake's relationship must come to an end? But Lady isn't like that. Or is she? Jake was never sure of his girlfriend. That is why he usually gives everything to her. Because, he thinks, that one wrong move and she can start a Dog-Rainicorn War again. Jake didn't want that. To break his own heart again. Like from his former girlfriend. Mika.

Mika was a not-so-girly dog which usually never cares about friends or money. She treats Jake in a good manner and never insults, upsets or makes him angry. But her parents took her away. Now she's married, and now she has a happy life, but Jake's heart was not yet set. He was depressed until he met Lady Rainicorn when Finn was saving Princess Bubblegum. She was shy for the first time, but Jake understood her gurgling language. Her parents, who heard her gurgling rant about being with Jake again, understood that they were meant to be together and did actions. They performed a magic spell to which Lady's voice will become Korean, just like their other clan, while Jake was instructed to learn tons of Korean phrases. But Jake wouldn't want to waste that chance. Jake wouldn't want to lose her. He wouldn't want her to live him alone, like when losing Mika, and running and living a gangster life, stealing old ladies' purses, robbing treasures and abusing people in the Candy Kingdom; when Princess Bubblegum was still a toddler; and hiding in the outskirts of the kingdom.

They finally reached their destination. The magical dog couldn't really believe that his room was very far from the princess's room. His room was two floors and three sides below left of the royal princess's room. Peppermint Butler said in his fine and gentlemanly voice, breathing a little at the first word, "Jake, I had the same dreams as you. So you might want to bring Finn back, " his eyes turned a bit black, a grin spreading from his lips, a bit of the fangs he naturally hid from the Princess was seen, then disappeared when he said, "or not." Jake was a bit horrified by the dark split-second expression, but chose not to talk about it. They were quiet for a few seconds, but Peppermint Butler broke it by stating, "But since it is a human, we must give him something good in return." Jake's mind twitched a little bit. Does he have anything in exchange for Death? Absolutely none! He thought this over and over, until Peppermint Butler spoke in a fearing, but firm and chivalrous voice, "Your viola."

Jake's mind was very stretched to the instant. He was scared. Can he willingly give the symbol of him and Lady's love? The thing that held on to their chaotic relationship, the music that let him discovers his true talent, the one that brought Finn and Lady Rainicorn together as friends. He really was thinking hard. Jake always loved to play the viola. He loves the music streaming out, his masterpieces piercing pleasurable tones up his ears. He was happy and contented that he has his instrument, his viola, which is a symbol of a great relationship, friendship and happiness between him and his inner spirit. "What should I do?" and "What's Lady gonna do to me?" Peppermint Butler was silently reading his thoughts and felt the stinging pain of losing someone he loved. But Lady isn't like that.

He kept hearing these thoughts and no longer held his butlery patience and yelled in a loud voice, look to "How dare you address to Ms. Rainicorn like that, Mr. Jake!" Jake was shocked. He was never aware that he has something inside of him behind that handsome smile on his face. A red glint of anger, never shown in Princess Bubblegum's eyes, a skill only a few Candy Citizens could muster. Jake was about to protest on knowing how he knew more about Lady than his current boyfriend, until he still said in a ferocious tone, "How dare you insult how she seems! How dare you think that she will give up on your relationship just by trading a viola? She loved you despite the consequences, and she always knew that this love might end, but she held it longer. She held what she has; despite your own species are mortal enemies. Do you think she loved you for only a viola?!"

Jake looked mortally offended. A little peppermint butler changed his perspective towards Lady. He was right. Lady would never love him for his passion of a viola. Then their hearts will be broken only for a few months. But it held on for many years, and they were ecstatic of their relationship, and now Lady disappeared from Jake's eyes, never seen her for two solid years. He had known today that even though the two species were mortal enemies, she held on to their relationship. Love is a mysterious thing. You never know when you will love, where love can lead to, or who will you love at first. But the feeling of love clinging to your heart is a feeling Jake could never forget. He said, clearly humiliated, "I'm sorry. I'm just paranoid and depressed by everything that happened recently." Peppermint was already calm before he knew it. He mastered the art of being a gentleman, the sincerity, the surprisingly calm personality, and the art of becoming a great friend and assistant whenever necessary. He said, "It is okay, Mr. Jake." But Jake could swear that he experienced this before. They performed the magical ceremony. Peppermint Butler and Jake formed a circle, held hands and Peppermint Butler chanted in an arcane voice, "This trading is strengthened by the magical powers of the Underworld, of blood and bone, whilst of Death, with his necromancy and magical powers, to exchange this token for a soul worthy of being transcended back onto Ooo." Then arcane symbols began rising everywhere, and they were transported into the Underworld.

Peppermint Butler left to another portal and said, "I will leave you here, Jake. I know you will understand how things work out here. Goodbye, Mr. Jake." Jake walked towards the cold atmosphere, which the temperature is a direct opposite of the bloodthirsty, blazing Nightosphere. Rivers, piles of bones and other otherworldly artifacts were in Jake's eyesight everywhere he went. Suddenly he bumped into Skeleton Princess. He looked a bit surprised. He said, "Why are you here, Skeleton Princess?" "I was here to ask if the news is true. I'm sorry, Jake," she said, hugging the furry magical being on her bony arms. Just then he noticed an innocent teenage girl in the back. She is a skeleton, with an elegant dress made out of colored pixie webs, adorned with a nightshade flower on each shoulder, with a little ribbon made of crimson red shredded bone in the back. She had a perfectly-fitted high heels, probably salvaged from the Mushroom War, and a little gold tiara on the top of her head, which Jake expected was a sign of royalty. He asked to the Princess, "Who is the girl in the back?" Skeleton Princess replied, "She is the Boneyard Princess, Frean." The timid girl said hi then left. Jake continued the quest for Finn's soul when he passed by Frean again. She asked in a demanding voice, not like the girl he saw before. "Why are you here, stupid mortal?" Jake, not understanding the situation he was in the moment, said, "I'm going to get Finn's soul back." "Not allowed. He is human." Jake looked a bit sad, but said in a determined yell, "But in the name of Glob and my viola, I will retrieve the soul back!" "Then you'll regret what you just have said," she said in a pitiless reply.

She charged towards him, while Jake stretched a bit bigger to try to decapitate her. She used a magic sword, made out of special alloys, probably from the Boneyard Kingdom, and used it to try to make Jake fall to the ground. But Jake knew this was coming, so he used a kick to freeze her in place. She said in fury, "You never will get his soul back!" in-between kicks and sword slashes. Jake got a cut from her into his right shoulder, but it didn't matter. He then tried to lessen her defenses and trying to lock her up first, but she punched and slashed him in the face. Jake was enraged. How dare she slice up his bread and butter! He came up to her and squished her in hopes of getting her to surrender. But her words horrified Jake to the very core.

"If Finn goes to Death, he will go on forever to Glob World. No turning back!"

That does it. Jake held her with his extremely long hands, seeing Finn in the entrance, and pushed her away far away into the depths of the Underworld. Jake walked with his stretchy legs, and crossed mountains, plains and rivers in order to reach a soul never lost in memories, never hated in sixteen years, and always been the inspirations of everyone around. That is the soul which bears the name of four letters.

He saw the whitish glint of Death's castle, and he stretched his noodle legs towards the deathly infrastructure. It was a palace all right, but very spacious inside. Finn was almost there, when Jake pulled him away from the crowd and put him in the back of the line. A groan could be heard. Jake went inside.

The cold edifice was surrounding by misty clouds of Zen gardens, masterpieces made by Death itself. It has a huge wall surrounding the whole place, and Jake stepped inside. Death was inside there, expecting him, viola in hand. He then started to put it in his collection of musical instruments. Jake was sweating. What is he gonna do when he fails? Nothing. It's done. But Jake wouldn't let that happen. He knew that. Death said, "The music battle is about to start. This is for retrieval of a human's soul, and a battle to see who truly deserves the soul stored within the Underworld." Jake nodded. The battle started.

He got six guitars, acoustic-electric and death metal, and they suddenly merged into one super guitar. He was amazed. It was some sort of magic which Death might have put, but it didn't matter. He made five extras hands from his Stretchy Powers, and he started tuning the guitar. It had very fiery designs, with crimson red and icy blue colors in comparison. Meanwhile, Death's double-bass drums are ready and arranged. Jake started with a loud tone through the top and loudest guitar, and proceeded to use the other hands for the other strings of the other five guitars, while Death starts to beat and make a death metal tone, subtly becoming progressively louder and louder every time. Jake experimented if what could happen if he strummed all of the guitars in unison. It created a very loud, jazzy but very rocking tone that no doubt pierced the ears of Jake if his ears weren't slightly drooped. Death, hearing this outburst, started using the cymbals in unison with the drums. Jake then tried another antic, and shooting flames and pyrotechnic displays sprung out in violet, red and mauve colors; while Death strummed a hidden drum underneath the other drums, and sparks and magnificent fireworks made out of yellow, red and blue powders come to display. The Palace was colorful for a moment before it fades again. The battle became more death metal and progressively faster and louder until the last straw comes out at Jake's very extraordinary-looking guitar. He shot the fastest guitar touchdown at exactly the right time, notes strumming out in a split second. Death then followed by making a drum finale and jumped right a somersault, leaving sparks of electric white and cyan fireworks behind his trail. The musical battle was finished.

Death was tired from all the musical display that he sat down at the bony chair, decorated with sculptures of tiny skulls, and recuperated. But Jake lost it. He lied on the ground, taking deep breaths, hyperventilating, and trying to catch his energy back. Using your cool stretchy powers six times the original cost is costing you a flippin' amount of energy, he thought. Finally, it was over. But Death knew who was gonna win this musical battle. He smirked. Jake asked innocently, "Who's the judge?" contented that he did the best he can. Death's grin spread out from ear to ear and said in a sinister voice, "Pipremento, our sweet peppermint butler."

Jake was shocked. What will Peppermint Butler do? Poor Peppermint Butler, his life might be even the cost. Suddenly, a portal opened, and Jake glimpsed on it, seeing the red ceiling, knew instantly that was Peppermint Butler's royal quarters. Peppermint Butler rose out and said in a clear voice, "I'll be the judge for this sacred event. No biases, no risks, no threats." But inside, he was shaking violently. What will he do? If he chose Jake, Death might go into a rampage and release all souls of the evil Nightosphere demons onto Ooo, or maybe take off Jake's Finn's and his soul apart and rip it to shreds then send it to the very depths of the Nightosphere. And if he chose Death, Jake would feel depressed and the Lich will overpower him easily, thus leading to the whole destruction of Ooo single-handedly. Peppermint Butler couldn't rid himself of this horrible thought. He sat down, trying to write the results of the battle on the table. The table was colored shiny silver and ebony black, decorated with a collage of a man Peppermint Butler was unheard of. It was about a baby growing up into an adult. Pep But didn't know why Death would consider this piece of human art decent, but maybe it was just random or something he doesn't want Death to talk about. Peppermint Butler stopped admiring the table and thought. Who will I choose? Is it Jake, the magic dog who I just lectured about his and Lady's relationship, or Death, which saved him multiple times and taught him how to have magical powers apart of his vulnerability? He couldn't just decide. The nightmares of his decisions burrow his mind again and he grew scared. After a few minutes, he stood up, and embracing all the consequences and ready for the pain he was going to experience, said,

"Death."

Jake immediately reacted, "How dare you? We saved you thousands of times, he saved our Princess, we helped you a lotta times, and you couldn't pay us Finn's soul. Thank you very much!" he said, sarcastically yelling and angry. Peppermint Butler said calmly, "You know the consequences." Jake tensed a lot, but now he froze cold. He was right again. What could happen if there were biases, and Death grew angry? It was just plain Nightosphere: chaos, destruction and death. He sighed and thought about how his life would end. His mother, his father, his viola, his brother and his girlfriend were gone. He was crying on the inside. He knew how painful he was to brace at the moment, but it was more painful that he thought it would be, and cried, gasps coming from his ragged breaths, hot and salty tears flowing out of his eyes, and sorrow released from his heart. He lost his father, who knew what was best for him, he lost his mother, who understood his problems and always there whenever needed, his viola, which fulfilled his imaginations and dreams of becoming a very good violinist, his girlfriend, who calmed his violence and let him knew he was truly loved, and his brother who helped him in everything in literal and the best person who could tell him he was loved, hugged and important. He cried, but one of the things he loved was scratched from the list of lost items and important personalities when Death stood up, pride still growing in his eyes, but sincerity held his whole body and hands, holding his viola and giving it to him, willing and never forced to grab it back. Jake immediately was happy for a moment, seeing the beautiful old but very precious viola given by his mother. He immediately cracked a song, his lips full of emotion, his tone, mellow, fine and slow:

_My bro's not here by my side, I feel a lot depressed,_

_I lost all of them, so now I'm so saddened,_

_Finn, I'll make sure that the Lich will pay_

Peppermint Butler was listening to this ballad, when thoughts of his past came up to him, about his love, about his happiness, about his loss:

_Glistening in the early dawn, was a mellow, peppermint kid, with his mother holding in the hand, waiting for the caretaker in the daycare. He was a bit nervous, considering there were no one of the same family as his there. He was visibly sweating peppery drops of sweat, but his mother held him and said, "It's alright, dear boy. Everyone will love you here". He agreed, and saw the beauty that resides in this very institution for the first time since their visit. It was painted pink, upon Queen Cotton Candy's orders, with little carved statues of different personalities, wondrous and special; then laden with different fun toys he had never seen before. He felt a bit excited, blood rushing up to his body when the daycare manager came in. She was an old candy corn woman, no doubt laden with wisdom and understanding, and held him up her arms and said with a sincere voice, "Come on, feel the joy of everyone." The daycare wasn't as chaotic as the present times, so Peppermint Butler went and played with the other kids. They were Mark, a gumdrop with has a fun and joking personality, Ben, a cookie, who always loved the people all around him, and Baby-Snaps, another cookie, who supports the other kids in the daycare to stop being depressed and play. They were the few daycare candy citizens who strive to enjoy their lives and not sulking in the sofa and moan._

_One day, while they were playing, Peppermint Butler noticed a peculiar toy in the corner. He recognized it as one of his father's instruments when working: an abacus. It lay there, dusty and old, wooden and painted in gold, which was obviously fading, stuck in abandoned places now that Ooo has advanced technology. He knew how to work with it, but he was still curious. After a while, he started to handle the beads and understand how it is used. He was using it for several minutes when suddenly a little, pretty girl, a lollipop, came to him and said, "What are you doing?" Peppermint stopped working and saw the beautiful girl. He said, "I'm trying to work on this abacus."_

"_An abacus?"_

"_Yeah. It is one of the toys that help you count."_

"_Can you show to me how to use it?"_

"_Certainly, miss?"_

"_Adrastea. But people call me Andrea."_

"_My name's Pipremento. But they call me Pip."_

_Peppermint Butler then demonstrated the use of the fascinating toy, when suddenly he noticed the full look of the girl next to him. She was one to walk around, trying to discover things. He noticed the uniqueness of the girl. She was the lone lollipop in the pack, and he felt a spark of sympathy between her. Soon, she thanked him for demonstrating and a friendship is being renowned and sparked inside their hearts._

Jake continued singing:

_My life was good, but now I'm so lonely,_

_Now you are lost, where are you now Lady?_

_ Girl, I hope you come to me this day,_

_ They were in the castle, twenty-four years into the future, both being twenty-eight years old. Their lives were renowned: Peppermint Butler was the Royal Butler of the Candy Kingdom, contracted to serve for three consecutive leaders, while Dr. Lollipop was now the Royal Doctor of the Hospital. They were in a relationship, same as the year Princess Bubblegum's coronation will be taking place. They all gathered inside at the Royal Hall and waited for the ceremony to begin. Finally, the candy princess came out, held by the Candy King and Queen in both arms. The ceremonial speaker, named Spencer, an old candy cane, who had been working in the Ooosian army decades ago, said in a fine, smooth voice, bearing marks of_ _wisdom and joy, "Dear Majesties, would you allow Bonnibel Bubblegum, of eighteen years of age, single and eligible of holding the entire kingdom, take the risks of holding such huge responsibility, make changes and improvement in the status of life in the Kingdom, and make sure this very palace will be full of tranquility, peace, prosperity, trust and love, without her abusing his powers?" The parents nodded. The speaker then pointed at the Royal Guardian of the Royal Promise and said, _

"_Will you allow such a thing to happen, O Royal Guardian of the Royal Promise?"_

"_Yes, I will." _

"_Then all hail your new princess of the Candy Kingdom!"_

_Everyone cheered happily, as the princess finally had the kingdom to rule to herself. Everyone was in full bliss, as it was nighttime, and everyone went to the party in the other side of the hall. In the party, Peppermint Butler saw Jermaine, which was unusual, but possible. He waved hi and took his gaze to a sexy vampire lady, Marceline. He said, "What are you planning to destroy today?" with a playful tone to his voice. Marceline replied with a smirk, "I haven't thought about that," then zoomed off, probably trying to scare the bejesus out of some citizens. Suddenly, the loud music turned into a slow tone, and everybody took a partner. Peppermint Butler was paired to, of course, his lady, Andrea, and they danced, emotions overpowering every step they took, love surpassing their happiness for each other, and they were in pure bliss. After a few minutes, the lights suddenly blacked out. Some Candy Citizens flipped out of their minds, but that changed when the light sprang on. It was only a spotlight, and it lighted only Pip and Andrea holding hands together. Peppermint Butler was ready for this. He wouldn't waste his chance. He kneeled, and said, "Will you marry me?" slipping out an elegant casket which held a sapphire ring, with little gold balls plated surrounding it to signify how their love blossomed, and an etched carving that says, "I love you until Death takes me." The doctor was in full bliss. She said, "Yes!" in a surprised tone, but still holding pure joy upon her face. He slipped the ring in, and their lips touched, no matter how many of them were watching. Instead of being surprised, they cheered out loud for the couple and were happy that the two were going to be married after a long time of loving each other. It was another happy event for the Kingdom, as they witnessed two of their greatest citizens soon engages in matrimonial embrace. The lights sprung back on, and they started dancing and greeting the soon-to-be couple. Peppermint Butler approached the Candy King, Queen and Princess, and bowed low, and said in a gallant voice, "Thank you very much, O Majesties. You made me happy and blissful with my soon-to-be wife even for a small price of service." Princess Bubblegum walked up to him and hugged him, saying, "Being a guardian to all of us royalty isn't a small price." "Thank you very much."_

Jake sang the next lyrics, not aware how Peppermint Butler was reacting in his memories:

_Friends, you make me feel so upbeat,_

_If you'd come back, my world will come back so neat_

_Cause you're the one, which makes my life so complete_

_I swear, I'll find a way to make you stay,_

_Hey were happily married, and they were in a second-floor house. It was colored red and blue, their favorite colors, and was decorated with simple furniture and appliances. Peppermint Butler said at Andrea, who was working on her study table:_

"_What are you doing, milady?" _

"_I'm just discovering how these affect organisms."_

"_Just be careful there, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_And a few days has past, and they lived well, but Pip noticed that Andrea's health, determination, energy and consciousness was slowly diminishing. He convinced her to go to the hospital for her to recover, but she had to know what antidote can cure the disease she was experimenting. Peppermint decided it was the last straw when she fainted in their balcony, but still holding the finished product in her hand. He quickly took her to the hospital, despite her weight against his small body. He took her and demanded the best hospital crew there is. Her heart rate is quickly diminishing, and every beat gave Peppermint Butler twice the beats in his heart. Suddenly, the doctor, who was Dr. Ice Cream, she said, "No use. Bring the Princess."_

_ After a tedious operation, she found out that the disease was for her occupation, and said firmly, "She had the antidote, right?" Peppermint Butler nodded. "Well, I hope it works." She dropped three drops onto her thin body, and her body lightened a bit, but her heartbeat dropped. The antidote wasn't complete. The other doctors try to salvage her remaining heartbeats by dropping cups of sugar, but they were all in vain. But before everything could go black, she said, "I love you until Death takes me." With that, the monitor was a straight line. Princess said something that would tarnish his mind to where he was, "I'm sorry, Peppermint Butler. She died. I'm very sorry." Peppermint Butler never disapproves a princess's words, so he hugged his new corpse lightly, spilling tears out, tragedy seething inside the ward, and said, "I'll love you too until Death takes me, I promise that," and cried over his lithe body._

Jake continued, subtly realizing Peppermint Butler's tears:

_Dad, Mom, Finn, Lady, I hope you know I still love you,_

_Life's so unfair; I miss you more than you all knew_

_This viola playin', my feelings and what I'm to do._

Peppermint Butler held back the tears he was supposed to release, since Jake had just finished the song. The song which reflects his memories of the past; those of pain, joy and marriage. He was almost to the point of sobbing when Jake finished, until Death looked at Peppermint's sorrowful eyes. He knew his spouse was dead: He pleaded him in the Underworld. He didn't know how he came, but he said no because those are the rules. But if he will offer himself for a spell and magic lessons, then he would have many magical powers to neutralize his inferiority and vulnerability in the Ooosian environment. He reached out under his hat and took out Finn's soul. He was heartened by the song, a song that had been so soft, mellow and sweet, not unlike the death metal he always heard. Jake and Peppermint Butler were purely frozen in place out of shock. They never knew Death was this pure of heart in this moment. But it didn't matter. He set the three souls up away on Ooo, deliberately waiting for the good news to come.

Finn woke up in the casket, knowing what happened based on his subconscious and through Death's hat. He was happy he could come back into this world, rejuvenated and new, replenished and joyful, that he can hug Jake again for real, he can rock out with Marceline again, he can team up with Billy again, that he can help Ice King in finding some love, to accomplish quests for the Candy Princess, that he can play BMO's special games again, and to feel the embrace of the desire and love of Flame Princess's embers again. He was happy of everything again. He opened the casket gently, and all who was praying and mourning out there gasped. No one knew that if a human dies and reborn again, he was undead. But Marceline knew, of course. They all weren't horrified or surprised but screamed out in joy for they knew a hero is reborn and newly available to save lives and totes kick some evil butt. He held his arms up for a dramatic pose and yelled in a voice those outside of the Candy Kingdom could hear, "I'm totes back, people!" in a new, loud and rejuvenated voice. Everyone cheered wildly.

Marceline was tuning his axe-bass when she heard his voice. She knew it was his voice, which became deep, but still held its childish accent and innocence. She quickly flew towards the Candy Palace.

Princess Bubblegum was preparing the invitations for the funeral when she heard the voice through the walls of the Candy Palace. She quickly ran, abandoning the unfinished invitation, seeing they wouldn't need it anymore.

Ice King was busy making a sculpture of Finn, which turned out to be an ugly gargoyle, when he heard the voice. He recalled his Wizard Eyes, and saw Finn, not as a spirit, but as a human, living and rejoiced. He quickly flew away, leaving the Palace behind, bringing Gunter, no doubt hearing good news.

Billy was fighting a demo-heart monster, reminiscing of the times Finn and him had attacked and defeated it, but never slain it, then suddenly he heard Finn's voice. Hearing this frequent dynamic of voice in his usual war cries, he abandoned the monster and searched for the boy.

BMO was there, already, recording the soon-to-be-funeral when he heard Finn's voice vibrating Ooo once again with his auditory magnifiers. He tried to run the best he can with his twiddly, tiny feet towards Finn.

Jake and Pipremento appeared again on the same entrance, seeing the vibrant decor of the butler's room. Peppermint Butler looked inside the cabinet of his, and saw the magical ball. It was the last of the abacus he got when Goliad came into existence, when he remembered the vast memories he contained and kept as a secret, as something remained inside of his property. He then turned to Jake, holding the little wooden ball in his hand, and said, "Jake, never doubt your relationship with Lady. Despite the consequences, be persistent and never forget her for the rest of your life. I will not tell you why, but actions must be done." Jake, unsure of where all of this is going, bowed and nodded his head. He knew from the start that he will never give up their relationship, thanks to Peppermint Butler. He then opened the doors waiting to see a merry voice and happy tone.

Marceline came first to Finn, and she hugged him tightly. All those who saw it dared not to tease or insult them, as they knew they were treating each other like brother and sister. They held their backs together, with Marceline whispering, "You stupid lunatic." "I'm telling you, I'm all about stupid," Finn replied with a chuckle. Next to Finn was Ice King. They held in a hug, with Finn and Simon never having deep loathing or hatred for each other, just content and concern for themselves. "Finn, never again dare to do that, okay? You scared us all!" Finn responded with a chuckle. Princess Bubblegum came next. She hugged the hero, with Finn smelling the sweet bubblegum and blushing a little. She held him in his hat and said, "I'm happy you get revived again. Thank Jake and Peppermint Butler for that." Princess Bubblegum knew all along that it can possibly happen; she just wanted Jake to believe that he can pursue the goal despite the current events.

Billy was there next in line. Finn saw him, and they knew how heroes should meet other heroes properly. They held their index, middle and pointing fingers together and saluted the other, eyes meeting, and raised them down. Billy spoke. "I am so content you are back, Finn the Legendary Hero." Finn just shrugged and said, "Sure, man. Thanks too, Billy," forgetting all formality.

Suddenly, BMO came and climbed up Finn's leg. Finn was slightly surprised, but he still held the game module and hugged it, with BMO tightly pressed in his chest. He said, "BMO, you were a good friend to me. You should always know that." BMO nodded, and happily said, "Ah-i-ya-ya-yeeh!" in a happy tone, much like when he got his controller gain from the Door Lord. While this was happening, Finn smelled a distinct smell he always aromatized in the past three years: burning candy.

Flame Princess was burning the Candy Palace again, but she didn't care one bit. She heard the sound of Finn's distinct voice, with courage, childishness and pure joy, upon her make-shift home in the Marauder's area. She came up to him and slapped him in the face. In Finn's face appears a red mark of a hand, much like when their first encounter sparked in place. Several gasps and whisperings were heard from the audience. Finn was confused until Flame Princess spoke, "How dare you make us all grief!?" Then her voice changed to the serene voice she had been training for a few months ago with Flambo. Obviously, Flambo had to duck with the frequent fire bursts of irritation Flame Princess has caused because she couldn't just say a greeting calmly and lower her flames at once. She looked at Finn and said, "I miss yous," and hugged him gently and full of love, desire and contentment. She still had the "yous" accent from Flambo when they trained. Finn, not burning and scalding due to the diamond-centered belt he wore, returned the hug.

Then their lips met each other passionately. Their minds are full of passion and bliss that the one they always love is there, and no burns, destruction of the Earth and no disruption of jealousy is being caused. Just the two of them "smoochin'", just like what Jake said. They both blushed after they pulled out due to the lack of air, and she held hands with him to meet Jake, the dog who had caused this happy revival and clear sacrifice and emotion to win back the soul Flame Princess awfully missed. Jake saw his brother, with his sweet blazing soulmate's hand in his hand. They hugged in a brotherly way, both wanting to see the other one that they missed each other, that they were both happy that Finn has come back into this paradise of Ooo. Flame Princess stepped back, not having a sibling of her own but knowing how much a brother loves his brother is clearly enough distinguished from Finn and Jake themselves. In all of a sudden, the Palace Doors, badly burned, opened, and showed the whole Rainicorn family. Jake was overjoyed, that he left his brother, saying he'd come back in a minute, and hugged her girlfriend, missing him more then she knew. She replied, "나는 전쟁, 제이크 후 다시 만나서 행복 해요." Jake already knew of the war that she had, only a split-second before he came up to Ooo after retrieving Finn's soul. It didn't matter, because they hugged again, feeling the absent-for-two-years heat of the hug and feeling their love sparked again.

Two days later, Ooo is back as it was before. The two heroes were playing one of BMO's games when they heard someone say "Help!" Jake immediately looked at Finn, and said, "What time is it?" Finn happily replied the phrase that they had over the years, "ADVENTURE TIME!" and scurried off, ready to kick some evil butt!


	2. The Epidemic

"Finn, please put the theobroma cacao here in this mixture," said Princess Bubblegum in her usual serious but playful tone to the blonde-haired adventurer, which was revived three weeks ago. The accident, the Lich, who had disappeared in a wisp of black smoke for some mysterious reason which might be hypothesized later; and the musical battle, had been a past memory.

Now the hero was stuck in figuring desperately how to decipher the princess's seemingly vast vocabulary of things which can be very easily classified. Princess Bubblegum looked impatient. Her smile is slowly lowering into a malignant frown. But all that changed when she remembered that she has a smart mind and Finn couldn't classify at least a bit of correct terms for common scientific knowledge. "Maybe that's you get for living in a family of dogs," she thought and laughed in whisked breaths. She said in a mellow and almost laughing voice, "Chocolate." "Oh."

Finn cursed the princess in his thoughts, his heroic reputation slowly turning into a dark side. Why does the princess need to make everything so complicated with her actions? That's the exact thing Marceline was talking about. She always rants to him about Princess Bubblegum thinking she's so perfect, snobbish and royal, as she would always act. Finn dismissed the fact until today, when he realized that what she saying has been true. But the trip down memory lane was discouraged by a mean glare by Princess Bubblegum.

He put the infected chocolate of the past Candy Zombie invasion into the mixture Princess Bubblegum had prepared just a moment ago.

Since the last Candy Zombie invasion, Princess Bubblegum would always prepare an antidote now and then in correspondence when she was making experiments using Candy Zombie flesh, and she always brings Finn along just in case someone tries to eat the flesh and start another apocalypse. Princess Bubblegum still is paranoid and anticipation of what could happen. Suddenly, an explosion with a green and yellow acid smoke coming out is signaled as being positive in erasing the ailment, and soon will be joined in Princess Bubblegum's tanks of prepared gallons of antidote. From Finn's sight, Princess Bubblegum is getting a bit too paranoid, but he wasn't telling against it anyway.

Hours passed, and the princess still had the same amount of dedication on making the potions, but Finn is bored out of his mind. Finn was groggily still helping the princess when the window crashed, causing glass to fall everywhere. Finn, despite his sleepy condition, used his hero's instinct to brace PB in the glass attack. Basically, he hugged PB and took her to the ground. They both blushed red, but a silhouette stopped their "moment" together. Someone took in the smoke and showed himself and he was something Finn could always scar in his brain.

"Glob?" he asked. Princess Bubblegum, still a bit unconscious of what is happening around her candy environment. But when she did, she figuratively popped her eyeballs out. A diamond-shaped head, with four faces sticking out of it, dressed in pink wizard robes and has a magical aura around him was seen.

Finn yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"To obtain something," he replied in a meek tone, not caring about breaking the fragile window. He pushed Finn and floated towards Princess Bubblegum.

"Bonnibel, the antidote."

"NO!" shouted Finn.

Princess Bubblegum laid her hands around the product, already trained her knuckles in fighting from the encounter with Ricardio. She remembered Ricardio gaining a body from Ice King's organs two years ago, which was absolutely horrifying, even for an old psycho. She had no idea where he was now, but she was sure that Ice King could live without a heart, and that made him a bit strange without something to love, for a true heart that was not beating in his chest, but already remembered who he was.

Glob easily caged Bubblegum in a magical sphere, took the antidote, not caring either, and summoned the other liquids, which was made with hard work, and disintegrated into dust. The bubblegum princess and human hero were horrified. The two years of making the product were just now a waste of resources, of benefits, of time and of energy.

Finn sighed.

He attacked Glob with his new sword, a fiery sword given to him by Flame King for protecting his kingdom from an Evil Ocean, which obviously messed-up his mind and attacked with a sheer behavior for two years. The sword was made with magma metal, a rare one willingly given, with a ruby in the handle, with satin cloth around the handle. Glob got a wound that revealed his disguise.

Glob transformed into a darker version of him, which left Finn horrified and surprised of this.

He was now completely black, which his faces becoming grayer and his magic became pure silver auras. He became a symbolism in evil. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was still completely dazzled, but she can still see the black aura of Glob and his sword, which became a daikatana covered in black auras with some, if not Latin, were Greek letters around the sword's lethal blade.

Finn and Glob had their swords in the ready. They attacked each other, Glob clashed with Finn, swords ablaze, fire against dark. Finn tried to swing his blade down Glob's leg, but Glob was way too fast to receive the attack and blocked it easily with his sword. It released electrical surges, the conductivity of the metallic magma putting Finn at risk. Finn was shocked, his mind disoriented, sword held out of his hand in a moment, hand charred and completely shaking and shivering. Glob disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the whole scene with apprehension, ashamed slightly that she can do nothing. It was always like that. She has many karate lessons when she was still an innocent little kid, but she has completely caught off-guard by Ice King. Now, she exercises and trains more often, but darker beings such as Glob was something she could not handle. She was dreading that someone could alter the antidote and make another apocalypse. And she was expecting what the apocalyptic scene she imagined in her analytical brain. A green skulled explosion similar to the Lich's regurgitation power of the Well of Power appeared on the sky, and this means something.

"Morrow, away!" she screamed into the night.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum could see everything turning undead in the blink of an eye. The Grasslands were wiped out of any organisms and undead, disgusting and irritating creatures. Even Jake.

Jake was now the sons of five kids, Pip, a Rainicorn-like dog which has his more of his mother's genes. He also knows how to speak Korean and English, and he always tries to be adventurous and wise at the same time. He is the oldest among the mixed-species litter and he was currently in a relationship with Veronica, the dog from across the Grasslands.

Samantha, a pure dog itself, is a girl who cares about how she treats her other brothers. She is conservatives, caring and contented.

Jake Jr., a pure dog, too, is exactly the same as Jake: They both are lazy, have Stretchy Powers and both have a playful and forgetful and nasty personality.

Hazel, a pure Rainicorn itself, is a timid and quiet critter who spends her time reading romance novels from Lady's house and peeking at her siblings with timid expressions.

And the youngest one was Bruno, an exact dog-rainicorn hybrid and has the traits of both, like being wise and understanding, and adventurous and always craving for vanilla ice cream. As Finn was daydreaming, he suddenly felt sad about Jake not helping him and caught in the awful catastrophe, and for his sons and daughters who are fully-grown up in the age of two, according to Turtle Princess's library, Rainicornucopia.

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was extremely depressed of what happened to the Candy Kingdom. She saw her citizens becoming the same creatures from her failed experiments and started to feel sore. She also oversaw Lemongrab's Castle. She felt a pang of happiness over what happened two years ago. Today was Lemongrab's "birthday", which means is the night his creation is submitted into existence. He was now making his own citizens and living peacefully with his lemon ways. But that turned to disappointed because of the sadness and being a dark, sullen place of what now is a prosperous kingdom, thanks to Princess Bubblegum.

Finn saw the Fire Kingdom lose its combustion, and because a dark, sooted, ash-placed palace of magma and darkness as he saw the palace's ruins and its new undead citizens. He shed a tear of regret when he saw that his girlfriend, which became legal after many arguments between the Flame King and an apology from Jake with a red-hot slap hand mark from Flame Princess. They were filed with lying and led into a blistering three hours of community service, delivering the daily charity of giving coals to the needy of the kingdom, with Flambo trailing after. He remembered the time when he was at his peak of being burned alive when the Flame Shield, which Flambo had to give before Finn turns into black dust.

Princess Bubblegum's Morrow went the Ice Kingdom, near to the only place that never got undead beings in its area except one: Marceline.

Ice King and all the other penguins, including Gunter, were roaming around the kingdom, ice melting, and life becoming undead. She was sad and showed regret because she just took Ice King on a date two weeks ago. It went great. He never got the urge to capture the princess and they discussed about how they lived, and their diplomacies, and professional boring affairs while eating some savory spaghetti. Princess Bubblegum was amazed how Ice King could change that easily after only a single heart transfusion. He had changed.

He wore a black tuxedo instead of his blue robe, and he still wears the crown, not to bound a princess's hands, but as a sign of royalty. He was speaking about different affairs and never speaks in that weird accent anymore. The only things never changed were his beard and his icy temperature. In short, he was turning into Simon.

They arrived at their destination. Princess Bubblegum thought about Marceline as a distasteful evil little being; as usual royalty and majority would say and snigger. But to Finn, she's a radical dame who just likes to be acknowledged as a bass-playing hot sexy chick rather as a heartless monster craving for crimson red blood. Finn knocked the door, waiting for death or entry.

Marceline opened the door to let them inside, but still snickered and shot a red glare at the direction of the candy princess. The candy princess stared back in disgust and hatred. Tension was in the atmosphere, and Finn knew he must stop it before it's too late.

"Ladies, stop looking at each other. Looks like someone's fallin' in love."

Finn cursed himself. It was his death. "SLAP!"

They were there, Marceline in the left of Finn, and Princess Bubblegum in the right, watching television which finally the two dames could agree with, "spy movies", with protections and traps laid onto the palace of Marceline, which is her little cottage. Everything was settled in unison, with no complaints. Except Finn had two hand marks in his pale cheeks. The first one had more force, with darkness lurking and a bit rough, with subtle claw marks at his face. It was obviously Marceline's slap mark. The other one had force but with softness and sweetness and aroma of bubblegum, but strengthened by a lot of karate training. Finn was praying to Glob that he didn't die.

Soon, Princess Bubblegum went to the bathroom, so that left Finn and Marceline alone. That made awkwardness sprouting between the two and they were both unaware of what could happen. Finn was trying to hold back his curiosity about what kind of conflict this all war started.

Finally, after a few seconds, he cannot break his chain of thought and asked Marceline in a whisper,

"Why are you angry with her in the first place?" Marceline said, "It's because she was snobby, rich and prissy, prim and perfect! And ugly, and…" she kept ranting, and Finn interrupted her by saying, "How did you met her?" Marceline silenced in an instant after the interruption in her monologue and thought. It has been since fifty years since somebody had convinced her to dig a memory of Bonnie in the past. She thought loud and clear, checked that Bonnie was not around and said, "It all in the name of Glob started three hundred years ago:"

_It was the Royal Meeting of the Ooosians and each representative of their race, kingdom or whatever stuff or symbol of royalty, that is. They were finishing the meeting and they were all going back downstairs to continue their daily life ruling their kingdoms. Princess Bubblegum had bumped into Marceline; the one who keeps aggressively defends her tribe of vampire from being decommissioned on the face of Ooo. She was a very good and responsible person good to rule a kingdom, she thought. Until she said, "How are you, Bonnibel?" with a cool voice. She didn't actually asked to vote her in being decommissioned, so there wasn't any tension in the first place. She encountered the pinkish magenta eyes of the candy princess and walked away. Princess Bubblegum was about to respond, but she came off of it. That was their first meeting. No conflicts, no tensions, no shouting._

_The princess hasn't seen Marceline since the meeting, and she knew it was her trying to rule her kingdom and being responsible. Princess Bubblegum was now arranging and cleaning her own quarters, a task Peppermint Butler is forbidden on his contract. But it was okay to her though. She really isn't with the idea of Peppermint Butler looking at her private "stuff". _

_She sat down in bed and began slipping off her diary, which was only the text that did not involve scientific calculations and just for leisure and fun._

_She wrote, "Diary, I couldn't feel morose today. I must strengthen this up. But now I wonder about Marceline. Where is she? Probably ruling her kingdom? Maybe. Anyway, this night was an upcoming royal date with Prince Albumen of the Breakfast Kingdom. We were sentenced in the contract to be married after eighteen years when the moon has risen over the three suns and that kind of stuff. I wasn't free. I was always on contracts and stuff, and my life always had to latch on the responsibilities and never get free time, whether in just strolling out and taking a walk along the borders of the kingdom. I sincerely wish wouldn't be like that. Because I have a heart for someone named..." she heard a single, icy breath in her ear. _

_Princess Bubblegum immediately turned around. She certainly knew someone was here. She was right again. Marceline was flying invisibly around reading her diary and purposely released her cover. She shrieked, "MARCELINE, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" at the top of her voice, Marceline replied smoothly, not even understanding what the princess was shrieking about, "Nothing'." Princess Bubblegum, in a flurry rage, shouted at the top of her voice, "Get out! Get out, monster!" "Who was that one you really liked?"_

_Princess Bubblegum blushed. She didn't exactly want to tell anyone who was it. That's why it was named a diary, for Glob's sake. She said, "It's not of your business. Now leave." "Not until I knew who was it." Princess Bubblegum said in an awful shade of red, "GET. OUT." _

"_C'mon PB. Don't you ever experience what girls do before? Those "girl talk" and "talk about love" kind of things?" PB tensed. She didn't exactly have even someone to play with when she was younger. It was a lonely, desolate life trying to learn tons of stuff on royalty and trigonomial physics. She felt like running away. She felt like she had no freedom before. It hurt her. But Marceline did not even have seen her expression and said with a slither of the tongue, "So who was your love? Leonidas?" "LEONIDAS?!" the princess yelled. _

_Leonidas was a handsome boy, she couldn't resist, but he was a gangster and he usually was in underground missions about rap battles and demolition camps. He was a tall chocolate bar, wearing spiked leather pants and a basketball shirt, which had rips and shreds towards it, and had earrings and wearing tall, crimson-red cowboy boots. She immediately dismissed the fact, because he usually scares the bejesus out of her precious Candy People sometimes. She shouted, "HOW COULD I?!"_

"_Just chill out, PB. How about Severus the Grocery Prince?"_

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

_The Grocery Prince was the lone prince of the Grocery Kingdom who had been elected last Grand Meeting of Ooo. He is stubborn, but sociable and always available to help despite his busy schedule transporting goods. He is a humanoid who has spiked his hair like a Mohawk, and he has wore a businessman's suit, his usual clothes, but is seen delivering goods to the Royal Storages wearing a black T-shirt that says, "YOU SAW ME ON OOOTV LAST WEEK ON THE ENTERTAINMENT NEWS", which has a bit weird, and he wears white shorts up to his knees, a cap that was a trademark for the Grocery Kingdom's employees, and white and red rubber shoes. He always smiles when he sees the Princess, but how the heck did Marceline knew about this? How dare her!_

"_Were you stalking at me the whole time I was the princess?" "Duh."_

_The princess felt immediately angered, because she had been peeking a look and knowing her secrets; embarrassed because she was worried she caught some "activities" when she was in her bedroom, and overall, fury. She shouted, "HOW DARE YOU STALK AT ME!" Marceline just laughed._

_She went away, knowing that she knew already at her dirty little secret. PB just sighed, looking at her, and said, "Wish Marceline knew my heart desires for..."_

Princess Bubblegum came down the stairs and Marceline stopped talking to Finn. Finn held his breath and they all sat down. Finn rolled out a piece of paper, containing the whole map of Ooo, and said, "So what we're gonna do? We have only three possible routes going to the Candy Kingdom: the Red Rock Pass, the side of the Fire Kingdom, and the way between the Grasslands and the Ice Kingdom." Marceline chimed in, "We just let PB be the bait and go to the Palace."

"Well, how are YOU supposed to make the antidote?"

"Very easy. Just follow the directions on the book."

"Hahahahaha. As if the manual is perfect."

"As if you are perfect."

"Perfect?! I was the one to make the antidote myself!"

"And you caused three catastrophes in a row just by making one!"

"Why you?!" she screamed.

Finn stopped their argument; it was only making things worse. He said, "So I've got a plan: we position near the Red Rock Fields, and rid the way towards the Candy Palace. Since we'll only encounter Candy Zombies, it'll be easier to pass that route than the Fire Kingdom or the border between the Ice Kingdom and the Grasslands."

Princess Bubblegum countered, "My people are not weak! And you wouldn't expect them to be still in one place after an hour here."

The Princess was right. Everyone was at places they shouldn't be. Ice Creatures melted, Fire Elementals were frozen, and everyone else were scattered along the place. Only one zombie had managed its way into the Candy Palace's lab: the Ice King. Being as troubleful and as crazy but now unknowing, he tripped, feel and landed on the switch, spilling the only antidote Glob did not disintegrate. He became renewed as a reconstituted as resurrected being just like Jake being awake from the encounter with Glob two years ago in Mars when Finn accidentally hit the magic staff.

Ice King was at his first instincts that he was in the Candy Palace, smelling the aroma of candy everywhere. He said in a voice similar to his very own,"What happened?" He went outside and was almost got bit by a Rock Zombie. He immediately reacted, freezing the latter in a block of ice. He thought, "There must've been a zombie invasion." He went back, hoping that he can do something when he came to the Ice Kingdom.

Finn and Marceline took off the enchantments, and staggered across the ruggy terrain. It was eerily quiet, but they trailed onto the path, with PB trailing behind. They soon came face-to-face with a Cloud Zombie. Marceline easily extinguished the living water vapor out of the zombie with a sway of her very strong arms. The Cloud vanished to existence. Finn winced, but continued. They soon came onto the middle of Red Rock Pass when suddenly, there was a screeching sound. They went into a ready-mode, ready to strike or defend at any second. Then, a swoop hit Finn. He flew to the air, blood collecting upon his whitish hat, and fell to the ground. Princess Bubblegum was horrified. He was wounded in his right cheek, and it seemed like the flesh was ripped off. She couldn't do anything when he was hurt. Nothing.

She always encountered this feeling when he battled the Ice King, when it feels like she was hopeless, that she was useless, that she cannot do anything that could help at the present moment. Indeed, she could help in princessly matters, but when surviving real life, she has a total zero in education. She kneeled, but she knew she could help. At least, if he was still alive.

She checked his pulse first, and the pumping of blood was still wildly throbbing across his wrist. She immediately tore off her lab coat, and used it as a bandage to the ghastly wound. She constricted the blood flow from his cheek, which is considerably hard to do, but she did it, even if Marceline called it "pinching" while waiting for signs and spying out for another attack. The princess then stiffened and used the alcohol she got from Marceline and used it to wipe the wound. There was a subtle sound of burning flesh, and probably a sound of pain if Finn was unconscious. Finn's unconscious eyes winced, and his mouth released a small moan of anticipation and pain. She tensed, but continued administering the ghastly wound. After a few more minutes of first aid, Finn was already resting.

Marceline continued to look for signs of the strange beast. Once then, the beast tried to strike, but Marceline easily blocked it with her superhuman strength. And she saw red eyes that accompany the attack. She threw the beast off of her arm and investigated it. But before she could go near the beast, it disappeared leaving traces of Finn's blood all over the site. Marceline cautiously looked around, and then said with a sign of anticipation, "Let's go." Princess Bubblegum said in response, "Carry Finn up."

"You cannot boss me around."

"Just carry him. I couldn't."

"Of course. You're too weak."

"I'm not!"

"Then carry him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

Marceline sighed in anger. "Fine, sissy." Princess Bubblegum was now fuming. That's why she always loathed her appearance every time. She always pinpoints to her weaknesses and uselessness into this glob forsaken land of Ooo.

They travelled across the Grasslands, arguing and ignoring each other.

Finally, they had gone to the Candy Palace. They brought Finn down, and placed him on a hospital bed and carried him towards the hospital chambers. The two girls were a bit scared. Zombies fight attack and take them down.

They shivered every time they had seen a shadow, they jumped when a creak was heard, and they almost hugged each other when a subtle noise was heard. Marceline this time knew she was helpless. A touch into the undead made her sadistic and weak because of a curse made by the Lord of Evil to settle down a problem in the Nightosphere. They passed along the corridors, and suddenly an arm grabbed Princess Bubblegum down. It was Peppermint Butler, and if Finn was awake at the moment, he will think of this situation as ironic or vengeful.

Marceline pulled PB up, but grey skin has changed the pink flesh Marceline was holding. Marceline was an undead creature, but their bites could be lethal to vampires, if you ask me. Marceline pushed Finn with absolute force towards the hall, but, at the absolute horror of Marceline, the bed slipped and Finn fell off and got awake.

He was barely sensing what is happening, and he got dragged away by different zombies. Marceline was, for the first time in her vampire life, scared, and fled like a little baby. She couldn't accomplish the mission now, and she began to understand what PB said that she isn't as perfect as she thinks she is.

She floated fast towards the exit, but the door was locked. Damn. She went back again, but a zombie got her leg, even though she was floating. She struggled, but many more zombies underground the Candy Kingdom sewers try to bring her down. One last hold on the floor, and she slips into the sewers, with a shout, "MOM!"

Ice King was already in his Ice Kingdom, walls barren, doors and windows locked, with more than a million magical books shattered along the icy floors from the palace. He was searching for the right book to postpone the apocalypse of what is happening. Some books were too magical that they were already walking themselves, some ancient a single touch made them turn into dust, and some were ice magic that it will freeze the person when he or she touch it. He was searching and searching with his new wire-rimmed glasses between his nose. Suddenly, he was with the page he was expecting. He read:

Chapter 671: Curing Incomplete Decorpsinating Potion Break-Outs

_The first step, my dear Sire, is to gather to materials needed: blood of bull, water of nymph, flame of a lover, hair as golden from a human, a bubblegum jewel, grass blessed with the waters of the Fountain of Youth, happy memory of the past, and venom of the tularemia spider, and magic of wizard. Mix all of these ingredients together in a cauldron pot, mix for sixteen candle wax drops, and heat for nineteen hourglass flips. Make sure that you will say the Universal Magic Code to the potion and apply it to the air with the Multiplicatus spell._

"Right." Ice King nodded.

The first thing was the blood of a bull, which is easily obtained by injecting a blood sample from one of Simon's ranches of Icicle Bulls. He was a bit smelly after that, but he placed the vial in his front tuxedo pocket and continued.

Water from a nymph was not easy to find, because Ooo is currently zombified. Nevertheless, he set out into the Water Kingdom. He activated an arcane spell that will enable him to breathe underwater, a similar spell used in the Fire Kingdom where arcane spells are used to activate a shield for non-fire mortals. He walked down, and he subtly surprised that the Water Kingdom is not affected by zombies, since they usually drown first. He greeted the Water King, and continued the journey. He found an attractive nymph and talked with her for a while. He then asked, "May I obtain a part of water." "Most certainly, for a king." He obtained the water, which is timely, since the spell was running out and he had to breathe.

Next was a flame from a lover, and he knew Flame Princess was the best target. He knew that Flame Princess had been in a relationship with Finn since two years ago, and he was happy for the two lovers. He flew with his beard towards the Fire Kingdom, and remembered the argument between him and Flame King. He remembered the fight that almost destroyed the court they were arguing. He also recalled the fight was because of her daughter. It was because Flame Princess and Finn were walking near the Ice Kingdom. Flame Princess fell on the snow and almost lost her flame, and Finn carried her up. At the worst moment, Flame King was on an investigatory inspection of the borders, checking the rebels outside, and he saw the accident. He immediately sued Ice King on the Badlands Court. Flame King told the judge that Ice King was getting his borders of the Kingdom slowly and slowly, that is why Flame Princess's normal walk around the Fire Kingdom was covered with snow. Ice King replied with an angry expression, "I didn't do anything!"

"Of course, you had. Why will my daughter be affected by this?"

"It's not your fault, and who told you that you can control over your Kingdom?"

"I'M THE KING, PYSCHO!"

"You're not! You just got the position from Furnace's dad, IDIOT!"

"Why you!"

The small verbal fight became chaotic, destroying the court, and forced to pay large sums of money for the rehabilitation of the court. Now that became a lost memory, and he continued to search for the princess. Fire Elementals had their flames forever, and were buried with their flames still burning, because of Flame King stating, "Our fire is never meant to be consumed; it is eternal," from one meeting on the Badlands.

Flame Princess and other Flame Elementals were tumbling around in the Palace, roaming around like some drunken teenagers. This is the hardest part: getting the flame without getting bitten. He went behind her, and grabbed her flowing and blazing hair. He gagged her up, and dragged her up to a room. She keeps thrashing around her arms, and she bit one of his sleeves. He had to thank Glob that he was not bitten. She keeps struggling, and Ice King had to minimize the ice power he got so he would not freeze up. He grabbed another vial and swiped a piece of the flame, and escaped using an icicle to dig underground. He made the icicle bigger, and went inside it, making it like a driller mashing around the magma and onto land.

He smashed up land and might have accidentally killed few zombies at the process. He looked next to the list: blonde human hair. He knew the only human, the only blonde organism and the only hero he knew: Finn. The problem is, he doesn't know where he is. "I think he is with PB. Being the only one who can help, he will be with her," he thought.

He went towards the meek princess's lab, where they might be finding a solution. Ice King was a bit colder when he shivered, seeing the haunted cave-like hospital halls, which were full of spider-webs and silhouettes of skeletons and decapitated hands and heads. He ventured towards the bloody corridor, until he saw a head nearby. He nearly screamed in an Ice King-ly fashion, but kept his hold and continued. His Wizard Eyes could sense nearby some zombies lurking in the surface. He cautiously moved toward the corridor, which was now a modern horror scene. He was moving towards the end when he saw a human hand, now a gray mass of flesh, pulling his leg. He was too horrified to move, and the hand started dragging him down the ground. He struggled to move, and in the end he froze the body in a mass of ice. He studied the undead creature: the hat, the blonde hair sticking out, and the sword in hand. "Yep, this is Finn," he said with a goofy accent. He carried him up and took out his blonde golden hair, and plucked a strand and stored it in a vial. The Ice King, groggily but alertly pulling up his spectacles, looked at the list and look at the next ingredient.

A bubblegum jewel. He thought at first that the Princess's tiara was made of bubblegum, but he needs a gem made of bubblegum, fullest to the limit. He thought of just merging her bubblegum hair and his ice spell to create a bubblegum crystal, or making one little shard of ice and pierce one into Princess's Bubblegum's hair, making it, according to Wizard Law, a common gem. He thought maybe he should try the first, because it is more effective.

He thought of using the second plan, since it would not hurt the princess and lose her biomass. But he just chose what they would all choose: a coin flip.

He devised a plan, "If the coin faces to heads, I'm gonna make the first. If tails, I'm gonna make the second," not caring if he was talking to himself. He flipped the coin, the metal reflecting the shadows of a few rats nearby, and fell into the cold palms of the king's hand. It landed on the heads. He grinned. "So it's the first: merging. He took upon the locations and played with the possibilities of where the princess had been, considering that Finn became a zombie. He walked along the corridor silently, not wanting a hand to grapple him down on the ground. He also monitored and searched the rooms for a single dull pink sign of the fair princess.

A hand suddenly caught upon his ankle.

He tried to rid it off, but it was just Marceline. She was weakly set upon, but luckily unzombified. She was grinning as he helped her stand up, and once she was supported she said, "Looking for the princess?" He grinned in response, thinking this must be some kind of joke. She followed him in the search of the bubblegum princess. He came into a halt, and so did she. A bubblegummy hand was lying on the corridor just ten steps from the lab. "Sweet," replied Ice King upon his predicament. He took a specimen of the smooth and soft hair, and conjured an ice crystal. He merged it, and successfully conjured a very original bubblegum crystal with its natural softness, but with a cold texture and durability. He showed it to Marceline, who nodded in approval. They prodded on towards the darkness finding their next ingredient, which is the waters coming from the Fountain of Youth. Ice King and Marceline exited the building, and had absolutely no idea where I the legendary fountain. If Ice King knew it, he wasn't the old bearded ice elemental he is now. Marceline suggested, "How about the Water Kingdom?"

He replied, "Nah, I went there already."

"How about…um…..Mount Cragdor?"

"Not bad, but more legendary than that."

"How about the Desert of Doom?"

"Exactly. A place where waters so precious should be in there, and no one will expect it to be there, given the high temperature and grisly climate!"

"Yup, that's Marceline, the Genius Queen."

They flew towards the mythical land, the land where thieves are lurking in the corners, the land where dinosaurs had been living and the renowned remains of the Sahara Desert, where the center stands the yummy Breakfast Kingdom. But now it is just a measly ruin of a once-known civilization; the sausages and pancakes shriveled up to gray waste, and inedible zombies perching out of the windows and whimpering near the coffee rivers.

They floated down and prodded towards the caves, where they expect the waters to be. The atmosphere was colder than the Ice Kingdom, a typical characteristic of deserts. Fortunately, Ice King and Marceline have naturally cold skin, and they lit up a torch from the bone of a dinosaur-like creature. The torch lighted up the place real fast, and they travelled down the watery and muddy steps. They soon found a pack of bats, the same ones that had threatened the tarts of Finn and Jake, but Ice King froze them all with a single flick of a finger. They discovered new cave formations as they passed by, encountering creatures across the sky.

It was eerie that there were no zombies in this region, but Marceline was alert. She was aware that the strange beast they encountered earlier might appear again. They passed around the fabulous stalactite and stalagmite formation with concern and caution, and reached two paths. One was full of slime and one was full of water. As any person would follow, they chose the path with water, thinking it would lead them to the fountain. The light was flickering, and it already started to be warm in Ice King's hands. He cautiously wavered it around, and soon the fire disappeared, leaving them in pitch-black darkness.

Marceline said, "Look what you did, you old psycho!"

Ice King just replied, "My instincts," and shrugged, opening his ability to use his Wizard Eyes to move. Marceline just cursed him in her thoughts. No one knew this, but Marceline was afraid of the dark, signifying the cause of the wax candles scattered around her home. She walked around, cautious but her red eyes could not really see a sign of the beast. She said, "Simon, you gotta prepare for some attacks."

"Why?" said the Ice King, thinking this must be some kind of joke.

"There might be this beast I saw earlier that might attack us."

"What beast?"

"It has red eyes, and it left Finn's flesh ripped off, showing half his flesh at the princess. Kinda like the Lich's face," she added with a snug smile.

Ice King was silent throughout the journey, never imagining Finn to be THAT injured. Half his human flesh ripped off, that was a sting for sure. They settled off at the banks of a marshy lagoon, with a small artifact at the center. The cavern was lighted with a black sheen, but still bright enough to reveal that the artifact in the center was an old glass fountain, sprinkling it with pristine waters. It was a magnificent site for the two, and Marceline, with her voracious desire for adventure and youth, even though she was physically a teenager, floated upon the lake to reach it. But Ice King called out, "Wait!"

Marceline sighed and asked the old man, "What again?" "Look." Marceline glanced at the inscription the Ice King was pointing to at the limestone wall. It read in a Roman transcript, and it said,

May those of the Fountain require youth or life,

May have those of unity and those of strife,

May thy traveller not stroke along this water,

Use a secret unknown just for you, great Latter.

If you desire to unlock this secret within,

Enter open the past and transcend it in,

Opens is the secret so fragile to control,

Reveals the past lunars that you want to parole.

Marceline, having the new and cool mind of her few past generations, could not decipher a word what it means. But Ice King may have some ideas regarding this kind of riddle. He laid it out etched on a piece of ice. He said that "those of unity and those of strife" regards of everybody, and the water was not meant to be swum for an unknown reason for which he did not want to know. He and Marceline stared at each other, not knowing what to do next. Marceline suggested, "Why don't you decipher it while I check out for the beast?" Ice King knew this could not help decipher the code, but he wasn't telling against it anyway. He allowed her to move around while he stuck with the contents of the puzzling eight-liner.

He brushed smoothly the limestone it was set out, and he opened a picture of the brain and a heart. Of course, he wondered at first what this could mean, but he thought that "he must open up the past to open up the requirement needed". He remembered the next ingredient, which is the vial of a happy memory, and it dawned on him. He must open up his happiest memories to open the transportation within. The "trans" in the "transcend" gave him the idea, and he called to Marceline.

"Check what I found!"

Marceline, sniffing a couple of white carnations, which were his favorite when she was a child, heard his voice and floated over to him, expecting some form of accomplishment. Once she got there, he told her, "I found out that the happiest memory was needed in order to open up the transportation," and with his wire-rimmed glasses, he straightened up the diagram of the brain and heart to show it to her.

"So it must be you," Marceline chimed, "to open up your happiest memory. You're the wisest, the one needing that for the antidote, and, no offence, but you're older than me, physical and in truth." Ice King sighed, and said, "Fine." He used his bag of magic powder in order to douse back the memories of what could have happened. He was nervous, because he never done this before, and he has no idea of his past human heritage and the apocalypse that made his neighboring city turn in to the Ice Kingdom. He applied it, reminding Marceline to protect his body while he is in his unconscious state, and falls to a world of slumber and memories.

He falls into a world full of humans. He was amazed. He never knew that he was a human, but hid in the outskirts of his own home. He looked at the many doors that surround him, and settled first on the balcony door.

There, he saw the true happening of how he got the crown. He was there, fully human, paying a salesman for a cabinet, but he already knew it was the crown laid down inside, wrapped in chains. Ice King saw the salesman hit a triumphant smirk seeing the vast amount of money the dealer paid, and ran away joyfully, clutching the thousand dollars he had seemingly snatched from him. The real Ice King turned around and looked for another door.

He saw himself as Simon smiling at his girlfriend Betty before speeding off and skiing in their vacation spot. It was New York, renewed and currently in winter. He was holding hands with Betty, and they were both laughing and enjoying each other's presence. Ice King thought that this must be the right memory, but continued to search. He opened a magnificent door made out of pure gold, which Ice King thinks will be the final answer. He opens it, and a light shimmers upon the scene.

It was him sitting on a bench, examining some antique sword from the mid-eighties. It was a bright sheen, with Japanese characters sprinkled upon the rusty blade, and colored blazing red and black. A katana. He was using his magnifying glass when he heard someone call for help. He rushed to the scene, Ice King following soon after. He saw a gang of teenagers trying to rape an eighteen year old girl. He rushed to them, and once he did, they all ran away. He was surprised, but the girl gave him a kiss. He blushed. She said, "I'm Betty Jeanette Hamburg. Thank you very much for coming! By the way, they ran because of the sword." Simon completely forgot that he was clasping the sword without its scabbard, and that might caused the fear of the gangsters. She hugged him, saying, "I'll do anything for you for my gratitude. Here's my address." She showed him a piece of paper and walked away. Simon clutched happily the paper, and walked away joyfully. Ice King realized how important this memory was to him, and it was the one he transformed from a small ball into a fluid in the vial. He stored it, realizing he may never look upon and relinquish this memory in the future, but it was for Ooo; to save it from total zombification. He traced it, and woke himself up into consciousness.

Ice King woke up with a yawn and barely dodged an attack by some kind of creature. He flashed his hands and made an ice shield, then use an ice spear to impale the ghastly creature. Marceline replied, "Thanks you got up. I kept fighting this idiot for eight hours."

"Eight hours?"  
"Nah, just kidding. Abut forty-five minutes, at least."

Ice King nodded, and examined the creature, which was spewing crimson red blood all over the place. "I can't believe it. It's the tularemia spider. Thank Glob!"

"Thank Glob for almost killing me and Finn?!"

"No, it's because it's very rare, and this one keeps following us."

He extracted the poisonous venom from its carnivorous fangs, which were very sharp and able to pierce gold in half, and released a semi-liquid bluish-white fluid. Marceline thought it was disgusting, so she held her hand to her nose in disgust. He held it up and placed it on the last vial available.

He collected up the grass, preserving the dew, which is needed for the solution most magical indeed, and bade Marceline out of the cave.

They travelled towards the Ice Palace, with Marceline looking for possible signs of any other beasts that may fly in the way. It was an icy travel, and the two were obviously freezing, even with their cold body temperature. The zombies seemed to evaporate the heat away, and they suffered the effects as they reached Ice King's lair. They locked up the windows and doors with ice magic and came to set up the ritualistic area for the Antidote Ritual to be held. Marceline opened up the avocado oil candles and watched them flicker until they burst into flames. Ice King then set up the cauldron, which was a standard witch's large cauldron, and settled up a vial rack to put all the vials in place. He put the bull blood, the blonde hair, the happy memory fluid, the flame, the bubblegum jewel, the nymphatic water, the venom, and the sample of the mythical grass. He grasped it, hoping for the best, not to impress the princess and bade her to become his wife. He was different now. He was like a child growing up into an adult. He changed his childish ways, and now he became grown-up and mature, like a staging of metamorphosis of a butterfly. He held the rack, again, hoping for the best.

Ice King chanted the Universal Magical Code, "Will thy magician dares enter this spell, fortune or folly, no one could tell, as long as actions go on forth ungranted, will thy spell be though enacted." The cauldron's fire began to light up, signaling the start of a ritual in Ooo.

Ice King applied the Mutiplicatus spell, saying again in a chant, "_Mathematicus zobo en hussa von eigh asht von multiplicatus_," releasing a strong amount of fire onto the cauldron, scalding it with heat. He and Marceline distributed the ingredients separately, and the mixing ritual goes first. Marceline poured the nymphatic water, the blonde hair and the bubblegum jewel. They were immediately melted due course of the multiplying spell, and now the effect was a colorless mass of liquid. When Ice King mixed it, it was revealed to be smooth and shiny, with a little bit of slimy texture dripping across the large ladle.

Ice King poured in the bull blood, grass of the fountain of Youth, the venom and the fluid memory. It soon became a violet-like liquid, with a hint of magenta in it. Ice King said, "We're going to mix this mixture for sixteen candle wax-drops, meaning we must continue stirring until sixteen candle drops fall into the ground," looking at the large candle near them. Marceline nodded in agreement, and continued the ritual.

Ice King said next, "So we must heat it there down in the cellar, where the only hot spot in my Palace is, for nineteen hourglass flips. So, it will be nineteen times we must flip it nineteen times, so three minutes multiplied by nineteen is?" Marceline replied, "I don't study that. Wish Ms. Prim-Prissy was here."

"Maybe about an hour?"

"Maybe about 57 minutes."

Ice King replied, "Okay. But we must first check now what it's doing before we transport it down in the cellar." Marceline nodded in approval.

They both went downstairs, where an old cellar used only for heating purposes when Ice King's penguins get too cold or frozen. It was nearly abandoned for sixteen years and it was clearly covered in cobwebs that determined the obvious reason of the antiquity of the place. He was swishing cold air all over the place, erasing all traces of the old cobwebs. H turned up the heat, causing water to slightly drop all over the place. Ice King blew it up and soon, the embers of the flame turning up the place all over. Marceline sweated a bit, and carried the cauldron up the heater. Soon, the cauldron was boiling with the product. While Ice King was flipping the hourglass, limiting them to nineteen, Marceline walked around the Palace.

"It was old," she thought, and she continued the journey. While she was roaming the halls, she saw a little penguin cutely propped up in a corner. She decided it was fun to make a little more scaring, and she performed her best scary face, which included a decapitated eye, an ugly face and pointy ears. The penguin immediately ran away, and Marceline smirked and laughed. She was returning back to the care-free Marceline Abadeer, rather than cautious and ready Marceline who was recently broken up with Ash.

She continued floating towards the caverns of cold ice, and soon she went around the Ice King's bedroom. She saw a little opened-up book from the bed, and she began to read it. But before she could decipher a word, Ice King called down from downstairs. She sighed, and went downstairs back into the cellar to meet back with the old bearded ice wizard psycho.

Marceline and Ice King collected the finished product, which was a yellow-colored chemical, similar and exact to the one Princess Bubblegum collected and hardly made with inspiration. The duo smiled in triumph, and Ice King said, "Let's revive them all."

"Jake, look at Jake Jr. He's climbing up my head! He's ruining my hat!" Finn screeched while Jake Jr. was crawling up his head, laughing and saying, "I'm going to rip your hat off!" Jake immediately hassled towards his brother and began taking off his son from Finn's head. Further away, Ooo was peacefully set and saved from total zombification and apocalyptic destruction.

Princess Bubblegum was sitting in the corner, reading her diary again and again. She was looking at the entry that Marceline was introduced in a positive light, and ripped it off with anger. She remembered hearing Marceline mentioning to Finn three days ago about the accident that they had two hundred years ago, and now she blushed at the thought. Her crush was gone long ago, and she wasn't going to live up her memory again this time. She was distraught over what happened, but, once again, you cannot change the past. And what happened in the end was a happy ending, right! So there was nothing to drabble about right now.

Marceline and Ice King were looking in the distance of Ooo, the wind blowing southwest. Marceline said, "It was a long night, at least."

Ice King replied, "But for a darker night, there's a brighter day."

Glob was bowing down, saying, "I have failed. I'm sincerely sorry." The shadow replied, "Lies!" The figure blasted Glob away, leaving him for dead. Dark Glob started to escape from him, and said to its new master. "Master, I obey what you command." The figure smiled.


End file.
